Anna
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Troy has left me, Taylor has left me, even Sharpay Evans cannot bear to be around me anymore, but there’s one person I know that loves me. Anna. Anna made me realise that I wasn’t perfect, I was far from it. All about Gabriella Montez.


**A/N yo guys :D This is my newest one-shot. It has a topic in mind, which will become clear. To let you know Troy and Gabriella ARE dating in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, I own Anna.**

* * *

**Anna**

Alone in my room once again with my new best friend. Troy has left me, Taylor has left me, even Sharpay Evans cannot bear to be around me anymore, but there's one person I know that loves me. Anna.

Anna cares about me; we've been best friends for almost a year now she is the only person who can tell me my imperfections, to be completely honest.

"You shouldn't eat that, it makes your thighs look huge"

"What happened to your stomach?"

"Your arms are looking a little flabby Gabriella."

Troy told me I was stupid, but I saw the way he looked at those cheerleaders; the perfect body, so toned and natural. Anna made me realise that I wasn't perfect, I was far from it.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat at the lunch table, an empty tray before her._

"_Gabi where's your lunch?"_

_Looking up nervously, she noticed all her friends' eyes were on her, Troy gave her a confused glance sadness in his eyes. _She's not starving herself is she? _Looking down at her tray quickly, Gabriella began breathing heavily. _Just say what Anna told you to.

"_Oh I have a bug, if I eat anything I'll throw it back up again."_

Thank you Anna. _Sharpay cocked an eyebrow not convinced for one minute. _She's not gonna go bulimic on us is she? _She fixed Gabi with a long cold stare; after receiving an equally cold one back Sharpay brushed it aside and returned to her lunch._

"_Here Gabi, have some water"_

_Troy reached over to her, handing her his water bottle, a warm smile across his face._

"_Oh Anna thinks water's bad for you"_

_The smile dropped from his face, slowly pulling his hands away from Gabriella, eyes downcast and sad._

"_Oh. Okay."_

_End Flashback_

Mum walks into my room, a small sized pizza perched delicately on a tray. I almost retch just from the smell. I turn to Anna a look of pure disgust on my face; she smirks telling me the truth, the truth I needed to hear.

"If you eat that, you'll put on like 2 stone"

My body shivers, thinking of all the weight and pain that can happen from one pizza. Anna's eyes continuing to burn into the back of my head.

"Here sweetheart, it's your favourite pineapple and ham."

I stare at the plate, no longer seeing a pizza, seeing betrayal; taking even one bite of that pizza would be like disowning Anna. Anna knows what she is talking about she is here to save me.

"No mum it's ok im not hungry"

A tear begins to form in mum's eyes; I know she is upset but if only she would listen. I am doing her a favour, I am becoming the girl I always wanted to be; no longer frumpy and lumpy, slowly I am eating away at the fat stocks in my body, she should be congratulating me and thanking Anna for all the things she's done to me.

"Gabriella please, you haven't eaten in days. Talk to me tell me what's wrong?"

Does she not understand? There is nothing wrong with me anymore thanks to Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel weak. It's been 2 days since my near death experience with that pizza. Anna helped me through it. She tells me this is a side effect, it means its working I am finally losing weight; but looking down all I see are huge fat thighs an elephant would be proud of, and an ever expanding stomach. I'm too weak to stand now, reduced to lying in my bed; listening to Anna, I knew she would stick by me; a true friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud bleeps and women crying. I open my eyes slowly, looking around the new and strange area. Anna is sitting beside me.

"Your nearly there Gabriella, your so close, keep going. For me."

I nod, barley moving my head an inch. My heart is beating with joy and pride that I stuck by Anna, through all the hard times when I thought she'd have to leave. Concentrating my eyes to the door, I see him. I see Troy.

He tells me I'm in an eating disorder hospital. He tells me its time to get help, that im not alone anymore. I yell and scream, I tell him I was never alone; that Anna stuck by me all along, she was there when I needed a friend. Troy cry's and tells me it's truly over; he doesn't want another bad relationship. I laugh bitterly as he leaves; I don't need him, I have Anna, Troy was always holding me back, he loved to see me unhappy and unattractive.

Later one of the doctors comes in to see me; she asks me if there's anyone I'd like to see. I shake my head; Anna is here she's all I need now; she'll protect me from this place.

A new doctor. Doctor Lee, he tells me he has the best treatment available. He connects me to a tube; I scream and shout. I know they're trying to feed me through it. Anna sighs in disappointment as the liquid passes into my body. I have failed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna has left me. I cry for days; so upset I let them feed me. Without Anna I am nothing; all the hard work this past year was pointless, Anna never got to see the final version.

1 month has passed. I don't mention Anna, I pretend she no longer exists, this pleases the doctors. I do what they tell me to; closing my mind, never letting anyone in, in desperation to be free. To be with Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out. 3 months in an institution; to finally be declared healthy. I wave goodbye from the car window, a tear in the corner of my eye. I once hated this place; now it has become my home. I made some good friends here, some which I may never see again. These people were the new Anna's, now I've lost them all.

Sitting at the dinner table I see her. Standing behind my mum, it is only for a brief moment but it is then I know she still cares for me. I know what I must do; I must do it for her. For Anna. I sit quietly, eating my macaroni, using my acting skills creatively, I spend ages chewing on the food till it has lost its taste completely; hoping this way it has lost all but nutritional value. A smile and kiss from my mum and dad, their proud of me; I have come along way. Moving to my room slowly, I think of what needs to be done. Striving for perfection, striving for Anna.

Holding my hair back with my hand I stick my fingers into my mouth; retching up the last of the bland macaroni cheese. The acid burning my throat as it spills over into the toilet.

I'll never leave you Anna.

* * *

**A/N Okays my lil one-shot. Please R&R I never beg for reviews but on this occasion I will, I really want your feed back from this as I tried a very different style of writing than I'm used to. XxXxXx Oh and if your confused Anna doesn't exist, it's her imaginary 'friend'. **


End file.
